Taun'Mac'Toh
Example Roleplaying Paragraph Many Armed Giants The first thing one notices about a Taun'Mac'Toh is their multiple sets of arms, the second is their towering physique. Standing between 7 and 14 feet tall and weighing in anywhere from 300 to 1000 pounds the Taun'Mac'Toh dwarf nearly every other sentient race. As if this didn't set them enough apart their ashy skin tones, ranging from the color of charcoal to light grey are unique to their race. Their hair is always some shade of black or grey, with rare individuals possessing bright red or orange highlights. The eyes of a Taun'Mac'Toh are often the only spot of color on a Taun'Mac'Toh, ranging from bright yellow, to deep umber, and even dark red. For clothing most Taun'Mac'Toh wear hides and furs, plants are scarce in the high mountain ranges that make their home and fabric made from plant fiber even more scarce. Eternal Struggle A shadow of their former selves, most of Taun'Mac'Toh culture has been lost to the ages. It is said that long ago they were the greatest of the elder races. The strongest, smartest, and toughest race, they stood tall in their mountain homes, virtually unmatched. Fearful of their ever growing numbers a coalition of the other Elder races created a curse so strong it nearly wiped them out and Taun'Mac'Toh society hangs on by a mere thread. A single Matriarch of hundreds was left alive, the smallest, the runt. The one Matriarch the other races need not fear, so full of paranoia and power lust is she that her neurosis ensure the Taun'Mac'Toh will never threaten to dominate the world again. Religion View of Other Races Taun'Mac'Toh Names Taun'Mac'Toh Traits Your Taun'Mac'Toh character has natural abilities given by their unique anatomy and the effects of ancient rites. Age. ''Males reach adulthood in their early teens and live around 40 years before their hearts give out. Female Taun'Mac'Toh reach adulthood in their late teens and can live indefinitely but those that go adventuring are usually younger than 100 years old. ''Alignment. ''Taun'Mac'Toh tend towards chaotic alignments, the fatal flaw of their matron runs through them all, more or less. Some Taun'Mac'Toh can overcome their chaotic nature, but it is a rare event. ''Size. '''''Male Taun'Mac'Toh are between 8 and 14 feet tall and range from 450 to 1000 pounds and are large creatures. Females stand between 7 and 12 feet tall and range from 300 to 750 pounds and their size is medium. '''''Speed. Your base walking speed is 35 feet. Natural Athlete. You have proficiency in the Athletics skill. Stone's Endurance. You can focus yourself to occasionally shrug off injury. When you take damage, you can use your reaction to roll a d12. Add your Constitution modifier to the number rolled, and reduce the damage by that total. After you use this trait, you can’t use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Mountain Born. ''You’re acclimated to high altitude, including elevations above 20,000 feet. You’re also naturally adapted to cold and hot climates, as described in chapter 5 of the Dungeon Master’s Guide. ''Tetrabrachius. ''Taun'Mac'Toh are born with 4 arms, you can carry twice as much as your strength score would indicate. Despite having four arms, Taun'Mac'Toh have a preferred side and are normally right or left handed. You can draw or stow two weapons in the time it would take a two-armed race to draw one. ''Languages. ''You can speak, read, and write Matoa. Matoa is a deep rumbling language that switches between rolling syllables and heavily emphasized staccato ones. The structure of the Matoa language coupled with the large vocal chords of the Taun'Mac'Toh allows the words to be heard from miles away, often said to sound like rocks tumbling down a mountain. ''Subrace. Instead of subraces, the Taun'Mac'Toh are differentiated by their sex, with males and females being vastly different. Male Ability Score Increase. ''Your Intelligence score decreases by 2, while your Strength score increases by 3, and your Constitution score increases by 2. ''Warborn. Male Taun'Mac'Toh are born for war. You have proficiency with greatshields, greatbows, and large greatclubs. You can wield a large version of any martial melee weapon with the ''heavy trait you are proficient in with four hands. Large weapons must be made specially for your size, have the super heavy and four-handed properties, and double their damage dice. You can wield melee weapons with the two-handed property with the two arms on one side. You can dual-wield with any melee weapon without the ''two-handed ''and ''four-handed ''properties on your off-hand side. ''Magically Stunted. Male Taun'MacToh are magically stunted, missing the vital essence needed for spellcasting. You can't cast spells and can only attune two magic items. Female Ability Score Increase. ''Your Strength score decreases by 2, while your Intelligence score increases by 3, and your Wisdom score increases by 2. ''Telekinetic Limbs. Female Taun'Mac'Toh go through ritual amputation when they turn 20. Their lower two limbs are chopped off and turned into magic items. You start with your arms attuned and equipped. While attuned, you can use your bonus action to control your telekinetic limbs. You can use them to manipulate an object, open an unlocked door or container, stow or retrieve an item from an open container, or pour the contents out of a vial. You can move the hands up to 30 feet at a time. The hands can't attack, but can activate magic items they are holding (this uses your action), and each can carry 1/8 of your total carrying capacity. If the limbs are not currently carrying anything you can use them to fulfill the somatic components of any spells you cast. Skilled Attunement. You can attune four magic items. Category:Races Category:Lore